


Good Dog

by Im_H0rribl3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, Other, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Sex, trans Android 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_H0rribl3/pseuds/Im_H0rribl3
Summary: Android 16 loves animals, they also love him.
Kudos: 14





	Good Dog

Android 16 was glad to be rebuilt after Cell’s death, really, he was. It was just difficult to adjust when he was expected to go about life on his own, everyone else had their own lives that he was no longer a part of.

————————————————————————

16 sat with his back to a tree as he listened to the sound of birds chirping quietly around him, he enjoyed when they’d sit in his hair or perch on his shoulders. Today his little bird friends seemed to be more interested in staying inside of their nests, he didn’t mind. He did however mind when the birds all silenced, it was unnerving to say the least. Perhaps somebody else was nearby. He waited but no one showed up, maybe it was another animal that frightened the birds. His patience paid off after a while, a large wolf made its presence known. It seemed cautious to approach him, maybe it was because of his size. Android 16 smiled and pat his knee, trying to draw the animal nearer. 

The wolf slowly approached 16 with it’s head lowered, it still seemed untrusting of the android. 16 slowly stuck out his hand when the wolf was close enough to reach. The large canine sniffed at his hand then perked up, seemingly now comfortable around him. He gently pet the wolf’s head, scratching around it’s ears. It relaxed into his touch and stepped closer, now that it was this close he realized just how large it was, it had to be a grey wolf. He allowed the animal to lay between his legs as he pet around it’s ears. He was glad to let the large animal rest on him but he tensed when the wolf pressed it’s snout against his crotch and began sniffing the area. 

He tried to scoot back but he was flush to the tree behind him, he gently pushed at the animal’s head; trying to make it move without force. The wolf remained unaffected and now nuzzled against his crotch. The animal’s hot breath and touch between his legs made him feel weird, he slowly retracted his hand and allowed the wolf to do as it pleased. After a few moments of just sniffing the animal drug it’s tongue across his clothed neither region, 16’s breath was caught in his throat as the wolf began lapping at his clothed cunt, 16 dug his fingers into the ground below him; he felt...good? The android let out a surprised gasp when the wolf scratched a large paw across his thigh, slicing through his spandex suit with it’s claws. 

The spandex ripped across his crotch, now exposing his entrance. The animal never stopped it’s licking, it drug it’s coarse tongue across his clit earning a soft moan. 16 noticed that it felt especially good when the wolf’s tongue ran over the cluster of synthetic nerves crowning his entrance. All this attention seemed to make his internal systems heat up, he panted and groaned as he tried to regulate his body temperature. Android 16 gently bucked against the wolf’s tongue, it felt mind numbingly good. He hadn’t ever touched himself or felt the need to, this was all new to him. 16 let out a quiet whine when the animal pulled it’s head away, he didn’t understand what started this odd behavior from the canine but now that it backed away he had a clear view of what was driving it. Between the wolf’s hind legs was a stiff, red cock.

16 stared wide eyed at the appendage, he knew what it was and what it was used for; he was just processing the fact that this animal wanted to mate with him. He didn’t know about any of the stigmas around sex or legalities involved in it, he just knew that he felt good and the longer he went without contact; the more desperate he began to feel. He spread his legs more trying to coax the animal back to him, it worked but not how he thought it would. The large wolf stepped forward and tried to mount him, because of the awkward positioning it could only grind against his thigh. 

The animal let out a desperate whine and licked across his cheek, 16 let out a frustrated groan and shoved the wolf back gently. He was far too overheated to think clearly, he knew what the animal wanted and he knew what he wanted. The Wolf whined again and backed away, giving him some space. 16 spoke for the first time and he turned to position himself on his stomach, “Come here please.” His voice didn’t sound like his own, it was desperate and full of need. The animal obliged, it stepped forward and gave his wet pussy a few licks before mounting him once again. The large canine rutted against him in an attempt to enter him, 16 reached a shaky hand between his legs and tried to help guide the wolf’s dick into him. He caressed the underside of it’s member and lifted it to his opening, with one hard thrust the wolf entered him and began a brutally fast pace of fucking him. The android furrowed his brows and tightly closed his eyes, the initial entry hurt but the longer he let the animal do as it pleased the thrusting began to feel good. 

16 pressed back against the animal and let out a series of quite moans and whimpers, it was really starting to feel good. He griped the ground with one hand as his other began to slowly rub against his clit, it was so sensitive now. He could feel the canine’s drool soaking through this spandex as it began to slow its pace, he could feel the base of the wolf’s cock expanding. He groaned and sped up his touching, he was so close. The wolf’s thrusting completely stopped when it’s knot grew too large and it came with a drawn out whine. The feeling of being filled by it’s cum and knot pushed 16 over the edge, he came with a loud moan; his insides squeezed around the animal causing it to let out another whine. 

Android 16 panted and rested his head against the ground, he was just beginning to come down from his high, after about a minute the wolf was able to pull out of him, cum began to slowly drip out of him without the knot holding it in. 16 let out a low groan when the large canine began lapping at his raw entrance, 16 allowed the animal to clean him before he moved. Once clean he turned onto his back and sat up against the tree, he softly pet at the animals head before running his fingers through his hair. He’d need a new spandex suit, how was he going to get that? He couldn’t go anywhere like this. He’d have to think about that later, for now he would just be glad that no one lived nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of what I should do to poor 16, leave a comment and I might do it.


End file.
